


Klick, Plopp, Bäm!

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly, Table tennis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einfach ein Tischtennis-Match zwischen Lester und Connor. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klick, Plopp, Bäm!

_Klick. Plopp. Klick. Plopp. Klick._

Nur selten betrat Lester den Fitness-Raum des ARC, in dem sich die Mitarbeiter sportlich betätigen konnten, wenn sie sich zu lange nur mit Büroarbeit beschäftigt hatten. Er wollte vor allem schnell und effektiv sein, weshalb er zu Gunsten des Abarbeitens von mehr Akten immer häufiger auf Pausen verzichtete, höchstens einmal aufstand, sich reckte und einen neuen Kaffee aus dem Automaten blubbern ließ.   
Nachdem jedoch wochenlang keine Anomalie aufgetaucht war und keiner mehr die Frustration und Langeweile verbergen konnte, hatte er sich auch einmal dazu entschlossen, mal wieder ein wenig Sport zu treiben.

Nun stand er also an der Tischtennisplatte, gegenüber von Connor.  
Jener war zwar zunächst noch etwas überrascht gewesen, dass sein Chef ihm ein Spiel angeboten hatte - „Was, du spielst Tischtennis? Echt jetzt?!“ - hatte dann aber freudig eingewilligt.  
Ja, das war etwas, was nicht viele über James wussten, doch er war ein wirklich begeisterter Tischtennisspieler. Dieser Sport war einfach perfekt – man musste nicht allzu hektisch hin und her rennen, da es kein Teamsport war musste man nicht auf Mitspieler acht geben und man konnte es sowohl drinnen als auch im Freien spielen. Außerdem trainierte es auf eine angenehme Weise Reflexe, Konzentration und ein wenig auch Ausdauer.

_Plopp. Klick. Plopp. Klick. Plopp._

Connor grinste. Sowas hätte er ja echt nicht gedacht, also, dass Lester Tischtennis spielt!  
Doch nun stand er ihm gegenüber und gab ein recht lustiges Bild ab – so mit Anzug, Krawatte und Schläger in der Hand.  
Fest nahm sich Connor vor, die Sache erstmal langsam angehen zu lassen. Zwar würde es sicher keine Gehaltskürzung geben, wenn er seinen Vorgesetzten allzu hoch besiegte, doch man wusste ja nie, wie Lester auf eine Demütigung reagieren würde... Gewinnen wollte Connor natürlich trotzdem, war doch klar! 

So spielte er seinen ersten Aufschlag also doch recht tief und schnell – ein blutiger Anfänger wäre hier schon in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Mit einem Plopp schlug der Ball auf Lesters Hälfte der Tischplatte auf, nur um gleich danach von dessen Schläger abgefangen und mit einem klickenden Laut zurück zu Connor geschickt zu werden. Dieser war fast erschrocken ob der Geschwindigkeit und konnte den Ball nur mit Mühe und Not im Spiel halten.  
Was war das denn? Da hatte der Student seinen ultraschweren Superaufschlag ausgepackt und Lester wirkte nicht einmal schockiert oder überrascht!  
Connor presste die Lippen aufeinander, sein Ehrgeiz war geweckt – Lester war ein schwererer Gegner als erwartet, da musste er wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren!

_Klick. Plopp. Klick. Plopp, Klick._

Langsam breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Lesters Gesicht aus.  
Hach. Er hatte Tischtennis schon immer so wahnsinnig entspannend gefunden. Hatte man sich mit einem neuen Gegner erst einmal eingespielt, geriet das Spiel bald darauf in einen nahezu gleichmäßigen Rhythmus von Klicks und Plopps, der sich im Kopf festsetzte und die Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen lenkte. Alles, was vorher noch wirr gewesen war, wurde klarer, was einen zu überfordern schien, konnte bewältigt werden.  
Während das Dopsen des Tischtennisballes zu einem regelmäßigen Hintergrundgeräusch in Lesters Kopf geworden war, fand er die Ruhe, über andere Dinge nachzudenken, während sein Körper wie in Trance auf Connors Angriffsschläge reagierte und den Ball instinktiv in den Ecken der gegnerischen Hälfte platzierte.

_Plopp. Klick. Plopp. Klick. Plopp._

Bereit für einen weiteren Aufschlag hielt Connor den Ball in der Hand, doch bevor er ihn aufdopsen lies, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Puh, war das anstrengend!  
Er war frustriert. Da konnte er machen, was er wollte, konnte die vertracktesten Schläge ausprobieren, Lester verzog keine Miene und schickte den Ball problemlos zurück. Wie war das denn möglich?  
„Konzentrier dich jetzt. Denk nur an den Ball!“, murmelte Connor leise zu sich selbst.  
Das konnte doch verdammt noch mal nicht so schwer sein, diesen Stubenhocker im Tischtennis zu besiegen!  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen behielt Connor die weiße Kugel im Auge, beugte sich über die Platte und wechselte rasch zwischen langen und kurzen Schlägen ab.  
Langsam geriet er außer Atem und sein Handgelenk begann ein wenig zu schmerzen. 

_Klick. Plopp. Klick. Plopp. Klick._

War das schön! Schon lange war Lester nicht mehr so mit sich selbst und der Welt im Reinen gewesen. Nicht nur, da es ihm durch seine beliebte Methode der Plopp-und-Klick-Meditation gelungen war, ganz gelassen über einige schwerwiegende Probleme nachzudenken und diese auch zu lösen, nein, es machte einfach ausgesprochen Spaß, mit Connor zu spielen.  
Vor allem freute Lester, dass sein Gegner immer schnellere Bälle zu ihm herüberschoss, das liebte er! Freudig beobachtete er den kleinen hüpfenden Ball, der von einer Ecke in die nächste gejagt wurde und seine Stimmung näherte sich fast der Euphorie an.  
Welch ein Hochgefühl, mit raschen Handbewegungen Schmetterbälle abzuwehren und Topspins wieder auf die richtige Bahn zurückzulenken.  
Ja, das war das Leben, wie es sein sollte!

_Bäm!_

Heftig hatte Connor einen von Lester etwas höher geschlagenen Ball hinuntergeschmettert, auf Lester Plattenhälfte war jener dann aufgedopst und, von der Wucht des Schlages angetrieben, in eine Ecke des Raumes gekullert.  
Verdammt. Connor schluckte und blickte dem anzugtragenden Mann hinterher, der seltsamerweise ohne ein Wort der Beschwerde loslief, um den Ball zu holen. Er würde eindeutig mehr trainieren müssen, um sich gegen Lester behaupten zu können!


End file.
